Attempted Suicide
by AbbyChase
Summary: Percy is heartbroken from the loss of Annabeth. See if Nico can save him.
1. Prologue

Prologue

" They're on their way," I said. " You've lost."

"I haven't even started."

He advanced with blinding speed. Grover- brave, stupid satyr that he was- tried to protect me, but Kronos tossed him aside like a rag doll... My sword skittered across the ground and fell straight into the open fissure.

"STOP!" Annabeth came out of nowhere.

-Rick Riordan


	2. Chapter 1

Percy POV

As I turn, I only get a glimpse of what happened, but it's a deadly one. Annabeth pushed me out of the way as Kronos lunged. She sreamed out in pain as Backbiter entered her. Then Annabeth, knife in hand, sword in chest, falls to the ground.

" What have I done?" pleads a voice I remember well.

Luke, blue eyes and all, falls to his knees in front of her.

"I never meant for this to happen."

I rush to her side even though Luke is there, too (I know it was kinda stupid on my part but hey, she was dying.)

" I always loved you like a brother, Luke." she says.

She pulls me down and states, "If you love me like I love you, then you should kiss me while you can."

And with that we kissed.

Our first real kiss, but also our last.

As I pull back she hands me her knife.

" Trust each other. " Annabeth whispers. Her last words.

We looked at each other and knew what to do. He took off his breastplate and reached for the knife in my hand.

"I'm so sorry, Percy." He takes the knife and stabs himself beside his armpit.

"NOOOOOO!" Kronos yells as he bursts inside Luke.

"Goodbye, Percy." Luke whispers.

_**DING!**_

Nico POV

The elevator ride up to olympus took forvever. We were all prepared to still have to fight until about half-way up when we heard Kronos yell no. When we finally got to Olympus, it was so quiet you probably could have heard the elevator stop all the way from the throne room. Thank gods I can shadow travel or getting to the throne room would have taken forever.

If only I could have prepared myself for the scene that awaited me. Annabeth lay on the ground with Backbiter in her chest.

Luke lays next to her with Annabeth's knife in his chest.

Grover is slumped over in a corner.

But the worst part for me was the fact that Percy was standing over Annabeth looking like death.

Don't get me wrong, I know he is pretty much invincible, but man did he look bad.

He looked like, well, like someone just killed his girlfriend.

And when he looked up at me, my heart split in two. Half dropped to my stomach, half leaped up into my throat.

There is one thing I should probably let you know;

I am madly, and irrevocably in love with Perseus Jackson.


	3. Chapter 2

Nico POV

I know it's mean, but when I saw that Annabeth was dead, I didn't know if I was happy or sad.

Happy because I might now have a chance with Percy, or sad because I just lost a friend.

As I turned to hide any unentended expressions from Percy, I could have sworn I saw Athena glaring at me.

I hope not though because that means:

a) she was reading my mind

b) knows about my feelings for Percy and

c) thinks I dislike her daughter.

I hope not though because I really liked Annabeth and I already miss her.

The thing is, I don't know when I actually started liking Percy.

It just, kinda, happened.

I mean he never lost faith in me and that goes a long way in my book.

Not only that but he figured out who my dad was on his own and he also never ratted me out to Chiron when he knew.

I mean, between that and him being extremely gorgeous, I fell for him. Hard.

But back in present time, Apollo, Dionysus, and Hestia were checking on the wounded.

Poseidon was checking on Percy, Annabeth, and Grover (who by the way has a concussion and was healed, though still out of it.)

Hermes was kneeling next to Luke checking the mortals news channels.

All the rest of the the gods and godesses were repairing Olympus.

And Percy was still in the same place, kneeling over Annabeth.

I'm not sure how long it took, but a couple hours later the campers and hunters were all healed or healing.

The fates came and took Luke and Annabeths bodies away.

I was about to burst out in tears at the thought that Percy loved a dead Annabeth more then anyone else, when I saw my father chuckling in my direction.

So, of course, I confronted him.

"What are you laughing about at a time like this?"

"You really think that he will stay in love with annabeth after a few kisses, a decent friendship, and then her dying?" questioned Hades.

"If anything he will get over her quickly tonight at the party.

But for now we will have a council meeting and give out certain gifts." he suggested.

I smile at that, praying to him and Aphrodite that it could be possible. There are so many things I can do to Percy if he's drunk and he probably will be considering.

Then it hit me.

"Wait, your ok with this? I mean, me liking Percy and all."

"Of course! Why else would I try to lock him in a cell for forever in the underworld."

"I just thought that was because you hated him and you wanted the prophecy to be about me." I said while staring at Percy checking on the wounded and informing them on todays most recent events.

"You tried to keep him there for me didn't you?"

He nodded.

"You knew I only suggested the bath in the Styx to protect him also, didn't you?"

He nodded again.

"When did you find out?" I chuckled.

"Well what are you asking, when I knew you liked Pecry or when I knew you liked guys?" he smirked.

_'Both' _I said mentally.

"Nico, I've known you liked guys since before I put you in the Lotus Hotel.

And I've known about you liking percy since you found me and asked me about your mom the first time."

Before I could ask how he knew, he said," I can read minds, duh.

You were thinking about how she would react if you ever got together with Percy.

Well that and how you could protect him form my wrath." we laughed at that.

"You know if you were like this all the time people wouldn't hate you as much."

He shrugged. "Where's the fun in that." he said smiling.


End file.
